A Champion's Journey
by Vvolley
Summary: Meet Mia. She is the daughter of Cynthia and Alder. She's been to all the regions, but she has yet to set forth in Unova. Join her as she starts with the Junior World Cup, hoping to take the region by storm. She'll met lots of new people and maybe even fall in love. N/OC/Trip This corresponds with BW EP 90-94 I threw N in for a little competition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I've wanted to do this story for a long time. This is a pokemon fanfic with Trip/my OC Mia/Flint**

**This is the first pokemon fanfic I've written so *deep breath* the first Chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters except my OC.**

**Vvolley**

* * *

**No one's POV**

"What are you planning to do next?" asked the host of Pokemon Insider. Her name was Jessie, and the question hung in the air between her and her guest.

The mystery guest took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm heading to the Junior World Cup in Unova. There's going to be lots of trainers to fight there, and I want to gain more experience.

Jessie smiled. She asked "What does your mom think about that?"

There was a pause. Then a sigh. "She supports me 100%, but she doesn't want there to be rife between me and my dad. He's a great trainer and father, and I respect him." The guest smiled. "He gave me my first pokemon," she thought back to fond memories.

"Yes, it was an Eevee wasn't it?"

"Yes. My sweet little Eevee."

"Now she's become an-"

The guest cut in. "A Leafeon. My trusty partner and a great pal."

Jessie giggled. "Would it be possible to meet Leafeon?" This was a stupid question because everyone knew Leafeon and all the other pokemon she had. But the guest just laughed and drew a pokeball from the belt around her waist. She was wearing black leggings with pink leg warmers and black flats. A pink off the shoulder top w/a white tank top underneath completed the look along with her brown curly hair in a low side ponytail. There was an white Ivy flower keeping the hair in place. Her pokeballs were located on a belt around her waist.

"Leafeon, battle dance!"

A bright light was released from the pokeball. The light faded to reveal a pokemon with a slender body that had leaves coming out of it. It's ears were leaves along with it's tail, and it's paws were brown. It stretched and then jumped into the guest's hands. The guest petted the Leafeon on the head and brought her closer to her chest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's Leafeon!" A cheer erupted from the audience behind the set. Leafeon was a crowd favorite because of it's beautiful contest combos and the battling style that had dominated over many pokemon.

Jessie waited until the applause died down before posing the next question. "Do you plan to use Leafeon in the Junior Cup?"

The guest looked down at the pokemon in her arms and asked, "Wanna beat some trainers?"

"Leaf, Leaf Leafeon! (Yeah, domination!) It cried while shooting energy balls into the air. Then it leaped up and hit everyone of them with an shining iron tail. This caused the balls to shatter, creating a fine green dust. But Leafeon wasn't done. It then released an Sunny Day that caused the dust to sparkle when the light hit it.

"Finish it off Leafeon!" the guest yelled. Leafeon then released Seed Bomb, creating small fireworks in the air. Pokemon and trainer stood and bowed.

The audience exploded. The applause was defeaning. It took a few minutes for the crowd to settle down. Jessie turned to the guest. "That was amazing as ever."

The guest smirked. "Practice and Poffins. That's why Leafeon's so good." The pokemon cried in agreement. Jessie chuckled. She never ceased to amaze her or anyone with her contest and battling skills. She had talent that was almost uncomparable.

The girl smiled and gathered Leafeon into her arms once again. She thought back to receiving Eevee, and then her starter Chimchar.

* * *

_*flashback*_

A young girl around 10 years old was standing in front of Professer Rowan's Lab in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. She had just started her journey, and was waiting to pick up her first starter. An eevee was waiting by her side as she waved goodbye to her parents who were leaving in a jet plane **A/N: I'll be leaving on a jet plane by John Denver. It's awesome! Listen to it. **She waved until the plane disapeared, and then turned to her Eevee. "Are you ready girl?"

"Vee, Eevee ve!" (Yes, let's go!)

"Okay girl."

The trainer and pokemon headed into lab, both of them with butterfrees in their stomachs. Professer Rowan was standing in the middle of the room with three pokeballs sitting on the table. "Welcome, come closer so I can show you the starters." The professor said, spotting them duo.

Soon, there were three pokemon standing in the room. "Do you know what you want?" asked the Professor.

The girl smiled reaching for the fire type, Chimchar."

"Oh, a wise choice that is." Rowan remarked.

"Flint started with Chimchar as well, and I guess it rubbed off on me." The girl replied while stroking the Chimchar's head.

"Ah, I see. And what do you plan to do with Eevee?" questioned the Prof.

The girl had already thought about what to evolve Eevee into. "A Leafeon," she replied confidently.

This took the professor by surprise. Why a Leafeon?"

The girl looked at Eevee. Well, you see, I thought that a grass type would be great for contests, and it can also help me with the gyms- Roark, Crasher Wake, Volkner.. I talked it over with Eevee, and she also wanted to become a Leafeon."

"Wow, you are wise for such a young one." the Prof. said in amazement. The girl shrugged. "Well when your parents are both Champions, you kind of grow up knowing what you want to do."

"That's really nice. Now before I forget, come with me to get your pokedex."

"Okay" Turning to Chimchar and Eevee she told them to be good. They both nodded.

"Vee, Vee, Eev" (Welcome to the team pal)

"Chim, Chimchar, Chim?" (Is she a good trainer?)

"Eevee, Eevee, Vee!" (She's the best. She took good care of me when she first got me as a present for her 5th birthday from her parents. We've grown close together.)

"Chimchar, Chim, Char" (I was worried she was going to be like the last trainer that was in here. He was mean and very rude to everyone) **A/N: Sound** **familier?**

"Vee, Ve, Ee" (What pokemon did he choose?)

"Char, Char, Chim" (Turtwig)

"Eevee, Ee, vee" (Well I will assure you that there is nothing wrong with our trainer. She is probably the nicest trainer ever, and she'll take good care of us)

Eevee then proceeded to tell Chimchar about how she first met Mia.

"It was her 5th birthday. There were a lot of people gathered in the living room, but the birthday girl herself was missing. She was currently crying in an closet because there were too many people and she was claustrophobic. She kept on sniffling. her parents weren't there either because they had business. She had always thought that they focused more on thier careers than her. "

"Suddenly, there was a sound right outside the door. Mia had asked who it was. When there was no sound, she slowly opened the door and looked out. A ball of brown streaked past her into the closet and caused her to slam the door shut."

"Mia looked at the brown ball, and then slowly poked at it with a finger. The ball retracted to show a little Eevee, who was cowering in the corner. Mia told me that she wasn't going to hurt me, so I slowly inched towards her. she responded by opening her arms, and she cuddled me close to her chest."

"It felt really warm and I felt a connection with her. She told me that we should start fresh. She said her name was Mia and that it was nice to meet me. from then on, we became close friends. When her parents had gotten back, they asked her if she was enjoying her birthday present. Mia got confused and asked them what was the present. They pointed towards me in her arms. Mia suddenly broke into a smile and said that I was the best present she had ever received."

Ee, vee, Eevee" (that's how we met)

"Chinchar, Char" (wow, she was neglected by her parents?)

"Vee, vee" (Yes, so she's never actually been loved)

"Chim... Chimchar!" (we have to find someone for her to love!)

"Eevee, Eevee, Ee, vee" (Chimchar, that's a brilliant idea!)

"Chim, Chim, ChimChar" (I'm looking forward to our journey together)

"Vee, Eevee, Vee" (Me too)

"Ready guys?" Mia asked done with talking to the Prof.

"Vee" (you bet)

"Char!" (let's go!)

And with that, the trainer and her pokemon stepped forth onto the journey of Pokemon.

_*End flashback*_

* * *

**A/N: So guys, that;s the first Chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please Review!**

**I wonder who Eevee and Chimchar will pick for Mia? Find out in the next installment of A Champion's Journey!**

**Later,**

**Vvolley**


	2. Heading Back

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back~  
**

**Thank you to TheBlackDuelist for reviewing, favoriting and following the story!**

**Thank you to slytheringirl22 for following the story!**

**I was going to wait another day or so before posting this up, but I had to get the ideas down, so w/o further ado, here's Chapter 2 of A Champion's Journey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, only my OC Mia**

**Vvolley**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I sighed in relief when I walked out of _Pokemon Insider's_ Headquarters with Leafeon by my side. I, at 14-years-old had just done my first big interview, and I was relived that it went well, I hadn't made any mishaps talking to Jessie Rocket about my career so far. The crowd had loved Leafeon's contest appeal, and they loved me if I do say so myself.

"Leafe, Leaf, eon" (I'm glad that's over)

Ilaughed. "I guess I wasn't the only that was nervous," I replied, bending down to scoop up Leafeon in my arms. I then proceeded to take a poffin from my messenger bag and fed it to Leafeon. "Your reward for doing the appeal perfectly!" I sang, giving Leafeon a pat on the head.

"Leafeon, Leaf, Leafeon" (Yummy! I love poffins! Thank you thank you thank you!)

"I'm glad you like it," I said, looking fondly at my pokemon who was now in a state of bliss from the poffin. (**A/N: I'm not sure if that can happen in the game, but it will in my story)**

As we made our way back to the limo that was waiting to take us back to out hotel room in Hearthome City, I thought about the upcoming Junior World Cup being held in 1 month's time in Undella Town, which was located in Unova.

"There's bound to be hard competition there," I remarked to Leafeon as we entered the limo.

"Leaf, eon, Leafeon" (Nothing is easy)

I sighed. "Yeah, that's how it always is isn't it?"

"Leafe, Leafeon, Leaf" (But now look at us, we've gotten a lot stronger because of hard competition)

"Leafeon, you always know how to cheer me up," I told her smiling.

Leafeon nuzzled her head against my leg. I reached down and scratched her between her ears. Leafeon was right, fighting strong trainers make us stronger in return. Why did Leafeon get the wise genes? Huh.

"Miss Mia, we've arrived at the hotel," the limo driver told us. I thanked him and soon me and Leafeon were walking thought the doors of _Evolution, _a hotel chain that was popular throughout the world for it's luxurious rooms and hospitality. As we walked into the lobby, a clerk called us to come to the desk. Leafeon exchanged a look, wondering what was wrong. So we headed towards the desk.

"Miss Campbell, you have a call waiting from your father," the clerk informed us, pointing to a phone near the desk.

"Oh, I haven't heard from dad in awhile, I wonder what's up?" I asked Leafeon as I picked up the phone.

My father's face popped up on the video screen. "Mia, how's my little girl doing?" he asked with a smile.

I smiled back. "Great, just doing some training, and I just finished an interview with _Pokemon Insider."_

"I'm glad to hear that you are well," he remarked. He had always been the one that pushed me towards opportunities that came my way. I picked up his habit, and it had helped me with connecting to fans and raising my popularity.

"So when are you planning to come to Undella Town for the Junior Cup?" my father asked, planning ahead like always.

"In about 2 weeks I think," I said. "I still have a practice match against Flint to get me in shape for the Junior Cup, so 2 weeks should be right."

"Well, I will prepare your room for you or are you planning to stay at the hotel?" my father asked, already making preparations.

"I'm not sure, how about you prepare a room just in case?" I asked him.

"Sure, I can do just that," he assured me.

"Alright, talk to you later dad," I said ending the video.

I sighed again.

"Leaf, Leaf, feon?" (What's wrong mistress?)

"It's just, there's too much to do in such a short amount of time. I still have to practice with you guys, and then the match with Flint, and then the interview, it's just to much!" I cried, getting frustrated.

"Leafeon, feon, Leaf" (Mistress, its going to be okay. You can do it)

I sighed. "I guess you're right," I said.

"Leafe, Leafe, feon" (I'm always right)

"Oh Leafeon," I said as I lifted her up into my arms. "You're such a sweet girl, aren't you?" I cooed at her, scratching between her ears.

"Leafeon, Leafeon" (I'm trying to keep you happy)

"Leafeon, you always know how to make me feel batter, no matter what," I told her, heading for the elevators.

Leafeon nuzzled my arm. I nuzzled in return.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened, and the two of us entered the elevator. I reached out and pressed the button for floor 10. I had a really nice penthouse suite up there(**A/N: Courtesy of Pokemon Insider) **The elevator doors opened and we walked down the corridor to our suite. Leafeon was rolling in the plush blue carpet, that lined the floor. I couldn't help but laugh because she was writhing around on the ground, and it looked really funny. I continued down the hall, Leafon rolling behind me.

"Girl, you'll have to have a bath because you never know how dirty the carpet is," I said as I typed in a passcode, and then the door opened. I was still amazed by the beauty of the room, even after living there for about a week. There were big windows taking up the entire south wall. Next to the windows was a window seat that was lined with fluffy pillows. Leafeon headed there, planning to get some sun (**A/N: Photosynthesis get it? ;)**

On the north wall, there was a kitchen that had a small eating area. Straight ahead from the door, there was a door that led to my room.

On the wall closet to us, there was a small pool and hot tub, which was really awesome.

I threw my pokeballs into the air. "Guys, come on out!" Five lights were released from the pokeballs, and they faded to reveal my awesome team.

There was my Luxray, who I used as ground tranportation. Togekiss, who was my air transportation. Milotic was my water transport. Infernape had powerful punches, while Gallade was lightning fast. And there was Leafeon, sleeping in the window seat as my best pal and my best contest pokemon.

They all stretched out, and I told then that they could go relax for a while. Milotic headed for the pool, while Luxray joined Leafon on the windpw seat. I think he has a thing for her.. Infernape, Gallade and Togekiss sat/perched/stood on the couches.

"Guys, I'm going to head out for a while. Try not to get in trouble okay?" I told the, changing into a pair of white boots.

"Leafeon, Leaf" (I won't)

"Ray, Luxrau" (Don't have to worry about me)

"Toge, Kisss" (I'll make sure everyone behaves) glares pointedly at Infernape

"Infer, nape" (Who says I'm going to cause trouble?)

"Mi, lotic" (Later MIa)

I sighed. I wouldn't be surprised if someone was injured when I got back. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Alright, now to run errands," I said as I headed towards the elevator

* * *

**A/N: So guys, what did you think of Chapter 2? Review and tell me!  
**

**P.S I wonder what Mia is planning to buy?**

**Find out next time in another exciting chapter of A Champion's Journey!**

**~Vvolley**


	3. Old and New

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm baackk~ **

**Thank you to slytheringirl22 for following and favoriting the story! A million hugs and kisses to you!**

**Now here's Chapter 3 of A Champion's Journey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters, just my OC Mia**

**Vvolley**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I could hear leaves crunching beneath my boots as I walked down the sidewalk, heading to Amity Square. Whenever I was in Hearthome, I always made a point to come here with one of my pokemon to just relax, and do some deep thinking. There were still people wandering the streets, carrying shopping bags and children, heading home as the sky grew darker and darker, casting shadows all around me. Autumn in Hearthome was always beautiful.

Walking by a shop, I looked into the window and saw a little girl with her parents. The girl was pointing at the display, and her parents were shaking thier heads. This caused the little girl to cry, and soon the sound was outside. Her parents comforted her, and bought her the stuffed bear. Seeing the happy family, I couldn't help but long for parents like that.

Mom and dad were too focused on thier careers that me. Sure, I would get hugs and kisses and presents, but I had never heard them say the loved me. I didn't know why. I was good kid, and what reason was there not to love me? The public loved me, so why couldn't they?

**_*flashback*_**

_"Mommy, where are you and daddy going?" a 6 year old me asked as I stood on the stairs and watched my parents get ready for a night out. My mom patted me on the head and said "Darling, don't worry about us, go have fun with Eevee and the others," as she buttoned up her coat. I started saying "But I want to be with you and daddy," I wined, crossing my arms with a pout on my face. My father came to the rescue. "How about we bring you back a present?" he asked as he kissed me on the head. I smiled. "Yes please! Candy?" I looked hopefully up at him. He laughed as told me "Anything for you princess," Then they were gone._

**_*end flashback*_**

I sighed as I walked up to the entrance of Amity Square. They closed late, so hopefully I had some time to think and bond with my newest pokemon. The man at the counter asked me "Miss, do you have a cute pokemon you're bringing in?" I released a pokeball, and out popped an adorable Igglybuff.

"Ig, buff" (Mia, where are we)

"Amity Square. We're going to have some fun time bonding," I told her, walking towards the entrance, Igglypuff bouncing after me.

"Iggly, Iggly" (Yay, fun! Candy!)

I couldn't help but laugh. I had recived Igglybuff as a birthday present from Flint last year. He told me that he had caught it because it reminded him of me. I blushed at that, and had asked him how a Igglybuff was like me.

**_*flashback*_**

_"Well, because you both are cute, filled with energy, and adorable, get my point?"_

**_*end flashback*_**

I smiled thinking of Flint. He was like an older brother, and I enjoyed spending time with him. Everytime we met, we would always have a battle with my Leafeon and his Flareon. I didn't know why. Maybe because Leafeon tried dunking Flareon in water after he tried hitting on her. That was really funny. Flareon came out with a muderous look in his eyes, and then they started battling. So far, Flint always won, but it was going to change this time.

"igglybuff, Iggly" (Thinking about a boy)

I blushed. "Yeah, kind of,"

"Iggly, Iggly, buff" (Why kind of)

"Well you see, I don't know what my feelings are. I like him as a friend, but I don't like him romantically," I said, kicking at a rock in the path.

"Igg, Iggly" (oh, so would you date him)

I shrugged. "I really don't know if I would. I mean, he's funny and all, but I just don't feel that spark between us, like there's nothing there." Flint was a great frined and an awesome Elite Four member, but I don't know.

I collasped on a bench with Igglybuff jumping into my lap. I hugged her close and she got comfortable. I sighed into her fur. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?" I wondered out loud.

"I feel sorry for you," a voice said. I looked up to see a teenage boy with choppy blonde hair. He was wearing a purple undershirt with a black hoodie over it with an orange jacket. He had on tan pants and black and white shoes.

"What?" I asked him, a little stunned that he felt sorry for me.

"I meant, a pathetic trainer like you crying over some guy, I feel sorry for your pokemon who had to listen to that," He told me with a look of disgust on his face.

**'What** are you talking about? Igglybuff is helping me feel better, and just fyi mister, I'm not crying over a guy. I'm trying to figure out how I feel about him," I finished with an exasparated voice. "Who do you think you are insulting me like that?" I yelled at him.

"Woah, calm down lady," the guy told me, laughing. "The name's Trip, and I know who you are,"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, pray tell me, who am I then?" I asked him.

He smirked. "You're Mia Campbell, two time league Champion and 2 time top coordinator," I scoffed. "The douchebag has brains, who would've thought I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes in the process.

Now I had him. He grew angry and told me "Let's have a battle then if you think you're so high and mighty," he yelled, reaching for a pokeball.

"Bring it on mister," I turned to Igglybuff. "You up for this?"

"Igglybuff, Iggly" (Bring it on) it said whilte puffing up it's chest. I couldn't help but laugh, she was just too cute.

"Alright them, Igglybuff, Battle Dance!" **(A/N: I took Cynthia's** **line)** I yelled. "Iggly" Igglybuff landed in front of me, ready to deliver a beating. Trip smirked. "Alright go Serperior!" he yelled throwing the pokeball. A red light appeared and when it faded it showed the green snake pokemon that was standing there confidently.

"Oh, I haven't seen that one before," I said as I looked it up in my pokedex **(A/N: This is newest pokedex, so the Unova one)**

_Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. Serperior's glare can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs._

I put my pokedex back into my pocket, and turned to face Trip. "Whenever you're ready," I said. This was one battle I couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger at the end, I'm so evil *makes evil face***

**Hope you guys like that and review please! No flames. If you have an idea, pm me.**

**Later,**

**Vvolley**


	4. It's a Battlefield

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm baacck~  
**

**This is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it~  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the moves used in this chapter (I have each pokemon know five moves because I can't make up my mind on what they should use. They're all so good!)**

**Vvolley**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

"Igglybuff, start out with Pound!" I yelled as Igglybuff ran towards Serperior. Trip smirked. "Dodge," and Serperior slipped out of the way like the snake pokemon it was. Igglybuff ended up missing and hitting the bench. It cried out in pain. "Igglybuff, are you okay?" I asked worried. It jumped up "Iggly" (Yeah). "Alright then, use Shadow Ball!" A black ball appeared between Igglybuff's hands, and was launched towards Serperior.

"Serperior, use Dragon Tail," Trip commanded. The tip of Serperior's tail glowed blue, and it hit the shadow ball back towards Igglybuff. "Quick, use protect!," I yelled. Igglybuff became covered in a greenish barrier. The shadow ball hit the barrier and disappeared.

"Alright, good job Igglybuff, now use dig," Igglybuff dug down into the hole and disappeared. Soon, it popped out of another hole, and then disappeared. This continued until the ground was littered in holes.

Trip had been watching Igglybuff, and now he commanded Serperior to "use energy ball aiming into the holes," I knew this was going to happen because Igglybuff and I had practiced countering against this technique.

"Quick, Igglybuff, use Shadow ball to counter, and then use Wild Charge!" I yelled. Energy balls going into the holes collided with Shadow balls coming out of them, and there was a big explosion with lots of smoke. This was Igglybuff's cue to sneak up on Serperior and attack. There was a flash of light, and then Serperior fell over with pain.

"Great job Igglybuff!" I said as she returned to our side breathing hard. Wild Charge damaged the user after using it. "Serperior, you okay?" Trip asked his pokemon who was still on its side. "Serp, perior" (Fine) as it stood up once again. Trip smirked. "Alright, Serperior, finish this off with Solarbeam!"

"Igglybuff, counter with Wild Charge again!" The two attacks met and there was a HUGE explosion, scaring off some Starly living in the trees surrounding us. I was coughing because the smoke and dust from the ground were really bad.

"Unfezant, use Gust to clear the smoke!" There was a flash of red light, and soon the smoke disappeared. To my dismay, both Igglybuff and Seperior were knocked out. Well, at least I didn't lose. I walked over to where Igglybuff was and picked her up. Hey, girl, are you okay?" I asked her, brushing off some of the dust that was on her fur.

"Igglybuff, Iggly" (I didn't win) it said with a sad expression. I smiled. "Winning isn't everything, you managed to knock out a really fast and agile pokemon. That's amazing for a unevolved baby pokemon.

"Iggly, Iggly, buff" (Who are you calling a baby?) it asked as it's facial expression turned to annoyance.

"Oh, Igglybuff, you'll always be a baby to me," I told her, bringing her closer to my chest.

"Igglybuff" (Hmmph)

I looked up to see Trip returning Serperior to his pokeball. I walked over to him. "That was a really good battle, Serperior was amazing," I told him.

He smirked. "I expected nothing less from a trainer like yourself."

I smiled. "Thanks,"

Suddenly, a clapping sound came from our left. We both looked over to see a guy with pale green hair wearing a black and white hat that covered his eyes. He had a black turtleneck under a white shirt with a planet hanging from a thin chain around his neck. There was also a gold rubix cube hanging from his belt. He wore tan pants over green and white sneakers.

"Who are you? And why were you spying on us when we had our battle?" I asked him, wondering why a guy like him would be hanging around here.

The mytery guy smiled. "I was listening to your pokemon's inner voices," he told us. "They seen to be very found of you two,"

Trip scoffed. "Of course they should be, I'm the one that choose Snivy and raised it to a Serperior, and Mia here I have no clue what she's done with Igglybuff, but it must have been good."

"Igglybuff, Igglybuff" (Aww, he's defending your honor. How romantic)

I blushed. "Don't talk nonsense Igglybuff," I chided her, glancing at Trip. He was staring at me with a really amused look on his face. I blushed even more and turned my head the other way.

The mystery guy laughed. "I can tell that your pokemon trust you very deeply," he remarked. "How about a battle?" he asked looking at me.

I laughed nervously. "Well, you see, I only brought Igglybuff with me. I left the rest of my pokemon in my hotel room, so Trip, you wanna battle him?" I looked at him with a hopeful look on my face. "Fine, one on one?" he asked the mystery guy. The guy nodded his head, and they both released their pokemon.

"Go, Vanillish"

"Archeops my friend, please help me,"

Flashes of light were both released from the pokeballs. They faded to form the cutest ice cream cone I had ever seen, and this pterodactyl flying thing. The ice cream cone was cuter, if I do say so myself.

"Ice beam Vanillish," Trip commanded. A beam of white light was released from Vanillish's mouth, and hit Archeops dead on, causing the pokemon to wince.

"Counter with Ancient Power Archeops," There was a rumbling sound, and then rocks rose up from the ground and surrounded Archeops before the pokemon launched them towards Vanillish.

"Quick, use protect," The rocks hit the barrier and then disappeared, much like what happened during my battle with Trip.

The mystery guy smiled. "Smart thinking, using that move," he told Trip, who just smirked. "Let's see if you can handle this, Archeops, use Focus Blast!"

"Counter with Flash Cannon Vanillish," The two attacks just barely missed each other, and ended up hitting the opposing pokemon. Archeops was knocked out of the sky while Vanillish was slammed into the nearest tree.

"Finish it off with fly Archeops!" mystery guy yelled. Archeops flew towards the sky and then swooped down, gaining speed with each passing second. It was like seeing a comet shoot across the sky, yes he was that fast. I panicked. "Trip, do something or else Vanillish is going to be a melted ice cream cone **(A melted Ice cream cone, get it? It's stupid humor).**

"Vanillish, are you okay?" Trip asked his pokemon who was barely moving. "Van..." (Ugh) it cried in pain. Trip sighed. "I guess this battle's over," he told the mystery guy. The guy nodded in understanding and called Archeops off before returning him. "Vanillish return," Trip said as he held out Vanillish's pokeball.

Instead of the usual red light that appears after a pokemon is recalled, there was a bright white light instead. "Vanillish... it's evolving?" asked the mystery guy. I couldn't help but nod. The light surrounding Vanillish faded, and in it's place was a double ice cream cone that was even more adorable than it's previous from.

I pulled out my pokedex. _Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokemon and the evolved form of Vanillish. Swallowing large amounts of water, they can make snow clouds inside their bodies and attack their foes with violent blizzards_. "Wow, Trip, that sounds like an awesome pokemon," I told him putting my pokedex away. He just shrugged. "Good thing too, because I was planning on using it in the Junior Cup,"

"Wait, the one in Unova?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes. I kind of wanted to see him again.

"What other Junior Cup is there going to be?" he replied with a confused look on his face.

I squealed. "I'm going there too!" I told him excitedly. He smirked as said "Well, I'll just have to wait until then to beat you,"

I scoffed. "Not going to happen buddy." I said as I poked his chest. "I'm going to be the one who going to win,"

"Don't be so sure of yourself,"

"Are you calling stuck-up!"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Yes! You're the one that smirks at everyone,"

"I can't help it, girls are just attracted to me,"

"What? A girl would have to be an idiot to fall for you,"

Trip smirked. "Exactly,"

"Yes, you admitted it- wait, hey, are you calling me an idiot?" I yelled at him. "Because I ain't one. I'm not attracted to you in any way, shape or form," I told him, turning my back to him and crossing my arms.

"Igglybuff, buff, Iggly" (Mistress, I know you are lying)

I blushed. "Igglybuff, don't say those things because they're not true." I told her, glaring at Trip from the corner of my eye.

The mystery guy started laughing. "You guys fight well with your pokemon. They have great trust in you. With that said, I will bid you goodbye," he informed us, releasing Archeops again and getting onto it's back. "I hope we will meet again," he said as he flew off.

"Wait, come back!" I yelled, running towards them. "We don't even know your name,"

"It's not important that you know my name now," the guy yelled back. And that, disappeared.

I sighed turning back to Trip. "Sad you didn't get his number?" he teased. I fumed. "Why you little-" I started reaching for his neck.

He turned and started running towards town. "And that's my cue to get out of here," he yelled. "See you in Unova," And with that, he was gone too.

I sighed and picked up Igglybuff. "What is up with guys and leaving?"

"Iggly, Iggly, Igglybuff" (They probably want to be chased after by you)

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Trip's POV  
**

I heard Mia's yell and couldn't help smiling. She was a firecracker after all. On tv she was more calm and collected. It was pretty cute. I stopped running and headed for Poke Inn, where I was staying. _Mia, _I thought _When we meet again in Unova, I'll blow you away._

* * *

**Mystery Guy's POV**

I smiled as I flew further and further away from Hearthome City and Mia. She caught my interest because of her spunk and fieriness. _I will see you again when you come to my kingdom for the Junior Cup. I, Natural Harmonius Gropius (N) will be waiting for you._

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn~ Cliffy!  
**

**Hope you guys like and review please!  
Later,  
**

**Vvolley**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Chapter 5 is up so read and review please please please!**

**PS I'm going to change the summary and the characters to N/Mia/Trip.**

**~Vvolley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters, just Mia and my ideas.**

* * *

**N's POV**

I was standing on one of the decks of of the SS Champion, a ocean liner headed from Sunyshore City in Sinnoh to Undella Town, Unova where the Junior Cup was going to be held. I was heading there because it was close to the pokemon league, where Team Plasma's castle was.

I had checked in earlier today and was now watching the people board the ship from my position at the railing. It was a nice day with blue skies and white clouds. There were people all over the pier, and they were busy boarding the ship or just taking pictures of the ship's exterior.

I wonder if Mia will be on the ship. Ever since I had met her two weeks ago, I couldn't get her out of my head. During my meetings with Team Galactic commanders, I was so distracted I said that I loved Saturn, which everyone else thought was really funny. But I didn't, and neither did Saturn. I don't think he'll talk to me again, I embarrassed him to much.

I sighed. I didn't understand why a simple girl, let less a TRAINER and the daughter of people who put Pokemon in pokeballs had caught my attention. What she and everyone else were doing was wrong! Wrong you near me, wrong! Team Plasma will soon take over the world and then all people will have to release their Pokemon.

There, my mind was on the right track again. It always seemed to wander to topics that were against Team Plasma's beliefs. I didn't know why. But I knew something. It was getting hot out, so I headed back inside to my room. I needs to clear my head before dinner, which was formal dress. Hopefully I can see Mia in a dress and those long legs of hers and that body- Yep, I really do need to clear my head. Back to room 7027 I go.

When I arrived at my room, I fumbled with the key card a little before the door unlocked. before I could go into my room, someone said "You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Could it be Mia? I turned around in excitement, only to find that it wasn't Mia, but her guy friend. What was his name? Troop, Trup, Trip! That was it. But what was he doing here? "Trip, mystery guy, what are you guys doing here?" asked Mia coming down the hallway towards us.

* * *

**Trip's POV**

"Thanks," I told the guy who handed me my room key and then I headed for my room on the SS Champion, a ocean liner headed from Sunyshore to Undella Town where the Junior Cup would take place in about a week once I got there.

I was planning to participate on the onboard Pokemon tournament where the winner would get a ten day free trip to the Orange Islands for two. If I won that, maybe I could ask Mia if she would like to come. It's not like I like her right? I asked myself. Yeah, I don't like her ROMANTICALLY, but as friend-frenemy-rival. It would be interesting to see what happens. NOT ROMANTICALLY, but as friends.

I got onto one of the the elevators and pressed the button for floor 4. There were 11 floors, but the the llth floor was the Crow's nest (If you've ever been on a Holland American Line cruise you will know what I'm talking about). My room number 7025. I really wanted to rest up for tonight because it was formal dinner, and hey, I might go back to my room with a girl if you know what I'm talking about.

*ding* The elevator stopped at 7, and then I got off. The hallway was lined with paintings of the sea on either side of the hallways, and there was blue carpeting lining the ground. The lights were slightly dim, and gave off the aura of mystery and suspense. To my right were rooms 700-7049 and to my left were rooms 7050-7099 according to the signs on the wall. 7025 was to the right, so I headed that way. Let's see, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 here it is. There was a guy standing at the room two doors from mine. He had tea green hair, and looked familiar so I called out to him.

"Hey, you look familiar, have I seen you before?" I asked the guy. He turned around. It was the same guy who had talked to Mia and I two weeks ago at Amity Square. He was wearing a confused expression on his face. But before either of us could say anything, another voice joined us. "Trip, mystery guy, what are you guys doing here?" asked Mia who was walking down the hallway towards us.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

"AHHHH! It's so big," I cried to Leafeon.

"Leafeon, feon" (I know it's huge!)

Leafeon and I were standing on the pier in Sunyshore City, looking up at the big ship in from of us (A/N: what else would I be talking about? *winks). It was the SS Champion, an ocean liner bound from Sunyshore City to Undella Town. Leafeon and I were one of many passengers boarding it for the Junior Cup or for vacation-it was more for the cup than vacation-and we were excited for the onboard tournament. The winner would get a ten day free trip to the Orange Islands for two.

"Leafeon, let's win the tournament and then we can take a good vacation after we win the Junior Cup," I told her. "But first, we have to board, so let's go!

So the two of us headed up the gangplank to the e trance to the ship. I pulled my pink suitcase up the gangplank while Infernape and Leafeon attempted to carry my pink duffel. Notice I said attempted. They kept on dropping it and fighting over who did it that in the end, I returned Infernape and Leafeon to thier pokeballs and grabbed the duffel myself. Sometimes you have to do things by yourself.

After about ten minutes in line, I finally handed my boarding pass to the guy at the entrance. He typed a bunch of stuff in, and then handed me my room key.

"Floor 7," he told me pointing towards the elevators. I thanked him, and headed for the elevator. I got in and pressed 7. The elevator started moving, and I could see outside because the elevator was made of glass.

The sea was really pretty, and I could see crew members on the deck busy getting the ship ready for sail at noon. It was now11:45so fifteen more minutes. *ding* the elevator doors opened and I walked out into the hallway. I passed a mirror and stopped to look at my appearance.

I was wearing white short shorts with a turquoise and pink tank top under a white button down shirt. I had on pink toms and my hair was up in a messy bun with tendrils framing my face. Black sunglasses rested on top of my head, while a turquoise messenger bag was slung over my shoulder. It contained my pokeballs, pokedex, and a bunch of other stuff. I had to admit I still looked good after being about in the sun.

"Let's see, where's room 7026?" I asked Leafeon.

"Leafeon, Leaf, Leaf" (The sign says its to the right) pointing at two signs that hung on the wall in front of us. Rooms 7000-7049 to the right and rooms 7050-7099 were to the left.

"Right it is," and I headed to the right. Getting closer to my room, I noticed that there were two guys standing a little ways down the hall. When I got closer, I noticed it was Trip and the mystery guy I met at Amity Square. I called out to them. "Hey, Trip and guy-whose-name-I-don't-know, what are you guys doing here?"

Both of them turned towards me. Trip smirked. "Why can't I be here? This is my room," I looked at the door he was standing right next to. 7025. That meant- "You're my neighbor!" I exclaimed. Trip sighed. "Crap, now I'll never be able to sleep because of your snoring," he teased. "What do you mean I snore? because I don't! And if I did, how did you find out?" I yelled. "Did you sneak into my hotel room? Perverted stalker!"

"Woh, princess, calm down. I'm just implying that you snore, I didn't say I was actually positive you snore. But by the way you're acting. I think you do," Trip informed me.

"Trip, you never say that to a lady," the mystery guy told him. Trip scoffed. "Mia, a lady? That's like calling a pig skinny. Impossi-" I cut him off with a kick to his crotch. He doubled over in pain. I stepped over him and went to the mystery guy.

"You know, You never told us your name," I told him.

"My apologies, the name is N, and it is a pleasure to be aquantienced with such a lady like yourself," he said bowing while taking my hand and kissing it.

"N, you're such a gentleman, unlike the sorry excuse behind me,"

"Hey, I heard that," Trip said, managing to stand up while holding the wall.

I glared at him before sliding my key card into the slot. The door opened and I dragged my luggage into the room. Then I slammed the door.

* * *

**Trip's POV**

Maybe I over did it, I thought to myself watching Mia slam her door shut. "She hates me now," I groaned to N who was watching with an amused look on her face. "She'll be fine by dinner. You can butter her up then," he told me.

"I doubt. I don't think she'll ever forgive me," I said regretfully, N laughed. "Women are women. You make them mad, you give them something good as an apology like flowers, jewelry, chocolate," he told me. "Believe me, I've tried it myself and it works pretty well," he assured me seeing the looke of doubt on my face. It never hurts to try,"

I sighed. "Yeah, thanks man," I told him and then went to my room. I had some phone calls to make. Hopefully Mia liked flowers and chocolate. A necklace, yeah, that'll work too.

* * *

**N's POV**

That boy was in love with my girl. That wouldn't work. Mia is mine and only mine. She'll realize that soon, they both will I thought smiling evilly.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what N is up to? Hmmmm. Find out next time!**

**Review pretty please *puppy dog eyes***

**~Vvolley**


	6. Presents and Preparations

**A/N: Hey guys. Read and review Chapter 6 please!**

**Thank you to Spunky Kitten and RoseMasterD87 for reviewing! You guys made my day! Thank you!**

**~Vvolley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters, just Mia and my ideas.**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I was in my room trying to calm myself down after Trip said I snored. That guy, I didn't know why his comment affects this much. He is nothing but a asshole and a piece of shit that doesn't deserve to live.

I plopped down on my queen bed. My room was 20 square feet by 30 square feet, so it was decently sized. The bed I was on took up most of the Western wall, with a small nightstand between it and the sliding doors on the north wall that led to my small balcony. The bed had white sheets and blue pillows with a small lamp decorated with starfish on the nightstand. Across from the bed, there was a small table and blue couch that lined the eastern wall. A tv was situated near the couch, so you could relax and watch at the same time.

Next to the sitting area was a small bar that had drinks and such (you have to pay) and a tea/coffee maker. Across from that was a small wardrobe that contained my clothes and my suitcase and duffel. Besides that was a door leading to the bathroom. It had tiled floors that alternated between blue and green and a walk-in-shower, bathtub and a sink. Towels were hanging from the rack. The wallpaper of my rooms was blue bubbles. It was so adorable!

I got up from the bed and walked across the blue plush carpeting over to my bag, which was hanging from a hook on the wall. I dug around for my pokeballs, and once I found them, I let my pokemon out.

"Lux, Luxray," ( Finally, I can have my catnap)

"Gal, lade, lade," (You don't snore)

"Kiss, Toge, Kiss, kiss," (N was such a gentleman)

"Leafeon, Leafeon," (I think they were both hitting on you)

"Milotic, tic, tic," (Mia is attractive)

"Nape, Fer, Infernape," (When do I get to battle?)

"Buff, Buff, Iggly," (Hungry, hungry, everybody lets eat something~)

"Dragonite, Dragon," (Who me beating up?)

"Glace, Glaceon," (don't talk nonsense)

"Van, Leavanny," (I see no leaves)

"Guys, guys, just calm down okay?" I told my pokemon who were talking over each other about N and Trip. "I didn't send you guys out for that,"

"Leafeon, Leaf," (Is it about the tournament on the ship?)

I smiled. Leaf it to Leafeon (Haha, get it?) to be right on the money. "Yes, there's going to be an onboard tournament starting tomorrow, so you guys need to be ready to fight. The first round is 1-on-1 and I think I'll use Gallade.

"Gallade, lade," (Let them at me!)

"The quarterfinals are 2-on-2, and I'll use Igglybuff and Leavanny,"

"Buff, Iggly, Buff," (Fight, fight, fight!)

"Leavanny, Vanny," (Leaves opponents hanging in the dust)

"If we get to the semifinals are 3-on-3, and I'll use, Glaceon, Togekiss and Luxray,"

"Glace, Glace, Glaceon," (They'll be no match for me)

"Togekiss, kiss, kiss," (A lady never fights too harsh)

"Luxray, lux, ray," (I wanna nap first)

"If we get this far, I think we will, The final round is 6-on-6 and I'll use Infernape, Milotic, Dragonite, Leafeon, Gallade and Luxray,"

"Fer, nape," (Battle time!)

Milo, Milotic, Tic," (Time to be graceful)

"Nite, Dragonite," (I will pummel the Pokemon of the trainer who said you snored)

"Leafeon, Leaf, Leaf, Leaf," (Yay!)

"Lade, Ade, Gallade," (More battling)

"Ray, Luxray," (I'm napping first)

I smiled at my Pokemon's varying thoughts. They were too funny, but were serious when the time came. "Anyways, there's a formal dinner tonight and I need to get ready. Wanna help?

* * *

**Trip's POV**

Okay, let's see. Flowers for Mia? Check. Chocolates? Check. Note? Check.

It was a quarter to 7 and I was nervously pacing my room. Okay, I can do this. I told myself. I opened the door and looked both ways. No one, good. I carefully snuck out and put the chocolates, flowers, and note outside room 2026. I heard Mia's Pokemon yabbing their heads off. Like trainer like Pokemon, I thought sneaking back to my room and looming both ways before closing the door.

Now, to get dressed. "Serperior, help me please!"

* * *

**N's POV**

I examined myself in the mirror. My tuxedo was black with a green shirt. Black dress pants and black shoes were on my lower half, and I had gotten rid of my hat. My rubix cube and my planet necklace I kept on. Speaking of necklaces, I went over to my dresser and made sure the necklace I got for Mia was still on it's cushion. It was. Mia would love it, and she'll love me back. I smiled at that thought.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

"Okay, you guys can look now," I told my Pokemon who had their eyes covered.

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

I was met with 10 looks of disbelief. I panicked. "What, do I look fat in this? I can't change now, only 15 minutes until the dinner starts." Oh, this isn't good. "what do I do? I cried.

"Leaf, Leafeon, feon, Leafeon," (Mia, look in the mirror)

"I don't want to," I told her burying my face in my pillow.

"feon, Leafeon, leaf, leaf," (You won't regret it, I promise)

I sighed and slowly turned around.

"Leafeon, Leaf, Leafeon," (You have to open your eyes)

I slowly peeked one eye open and I was shocked. Umm, I never knew I could look this good. The high-low dress, made of an aqua colored chiffon hugged my body and did wonders. The sweetheart neckline was decorated with silver beading that looped around a keyhole and under my dress then fell in waves until the front hit my knees and the back barely skimmed the ground.

My hair had been styled so that it was tousled and it hung over my right shoulder. A pair of silver diamond shaped earrings dangled from my ear lobes while silver stilettos crowned my feet. "I look better than I thought," I told my Pokemon while breathing a sigh of relief. They all agreed with me, and soon I was ready to leave. Since this was also a event where you could bring one Pokemon along with you, Igglybuff was also ready.

She had a aqua ribbon tied around her little tuff of hair, and was wearing a black jacket. "Doesn't my baby look adorable?" I cooed at her.

"Iggly, Igglybuff!" (Why, why, why am I forced to wear this!?)

I sighed. You would think a girl like her would like dressing up. "Uh, if you listen to me, I will personally make sure that the entire buffet table is yours to command," I reasoned with her.

"Buff, Igglybuff, Iggly," (Yeah, food!)

I smiled. "Now, are you ready to go?" I asked her again.

"Igglybuff, Igglybuff!" (?) and promptly ran out the door. Only to be stopped by some flowers and chocolate and a note? I sidestepped Igglybuff who was in the middle of opening the chocolates and picked up the note.

_Dear Mia,_

_I'm sorry if my earlier comment offended you. I didn't mean it literally, and I would like to apologize if you were hurt. That was never my intention. Please take the flowers and chocolate as a token of my sincerest apologies._

_-Trip_

_PS. I'll see you tonight._

"Wow, I never knew he could be a gentleman," I remarked to Igglybuff who was in heaven.

"Ig..." (Mia, don't let him go)

My face heated up. "What are you talking about? I don't like him romantically," I denied profusely.

"Iggly, buff," (I've seen the way you look at him, and I never said you liked him romantically)

I face palmed. "Uh, well, we'd better leave!" I said nervously, making my way out of the room. "Guys, behave okay?" I hold my pokemon who promised they would be little angels. I rolled my eyes at Infernape's face. He was so totally going to trash this place once I left.

I have to talk to Trip if I see him. I forgive him, I'm not going to hold a grudge against him for that long. Well if he called me fat, that would have been true, but since he didn't, then yeah, I forgive him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Review and tell me, but NO FLAMES OR SWEARING IN ANY REVIEW!**

**~Vvolley**


	7. Wins and Losses

**A/N: Hey guys. Starting from now, updates may get a little spaced because I have school starting soon, but I just got my own computer, so we'll see.  
**

**Thank you to CansIHaveYaoi for following the story! Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 6! I've sped ahead to the tournament, but I will have flashbacks of the dinner party, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the moves, just Mia and my ideas.  
**

**Vvolley**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

"Glaceon, finish it off with Iron Tail!" I commanded her. Glaceon's tail became a steely color, and the light reflected off from it as Glaceon headed for David's Mr. Mime.

"Quick, Mr. Mime, use Psychic!" David commanded and soon a pink light surrounded Glaceon. "Glacé!" (Shit, Mia, do something!)

I gritted my teeth. Let's see, I can't use physical attacks, so "Glaceon, Ice Beam all around you!" A white light formed in Glaceon's mouth and it shot it everywhere, able to do so because Mr. Mime was moving her around.

BAM! one of the beams hit Mr. Mime and he recoiled, releasing Glaceon from psychic. "Quick, use Ice Beam again to land safely," I told her again. the ice beam created a small platform where Glaceon landed on. "Now use dig," Glaceon jumped towards the ground and soon disappeared into the hole.

"Mr. Mine, Calm Mind!" A light enveloped Mr. Mime, and I took that as my cue.

"Now, Glaceon use Ice Beam!" The ground shook a little as Glaceon appeared again and released a beam of bright white light at . It hit him square in the chest and he flew backwards. "Finish this off with Shadow Ball!"

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle, Glaceon is the victor, which means the battle goes to Mia!" The referee announced to the audience. I grinned and hugged Glaceon. "Good job girl, we won!"

The battle had been tough. David had been very tactical and his Skarmory had taken out Leavanny, but Glaceon took him out. Then he sent out Poliwhirl which had ended in a tie with Togekiss. Then Glaceon took Mr. Mime out finally.

I had faced Missy and N and Trip battled it out in the semifinals with me, Trip, David and Eliza making it to the finals. I knocked Eliza out, and Trip got crushedby David.

"Glace, Gla, Ceon," (You do care...)

I blushed. "Guess I said that aloud, didn't I?" I told her, embarrassed. Trip was a really nice guy, and he was good a battling, and he is hot, not like that means anything to me right?

"Glaceon, Gla, Glaceon," (You said that out loud again)

I groaned. "Why does this type of stuff always happen to me?" I moaned. "If only I could get my feelings for him in check. Right now it's a mixture of love and hate," I finished my rant with a sigh.

"I feel honored that you have feelings for me," a voice said behind me. I gulped. Oh, why did these things have to happen to me? Why? Okay, I can do this, I thought giving myself some words of encouragement. "Hey Trip, what's up?" I asked him nervously.

Trip smirked. "I never knew that you were in love with me," I said nonchalantly while stuffing his hands in his pockets. Which looked pretty hot, not that I care.

"I also never knew that putting my hands in my pockets was so attractive," Trip informed me. I sighed. Okay, no more thoughts Trip. Just don't think about how sexy his looks-no Mia, don't go there.

"You really know how to turn a guy on huh Mia?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused. Trip sighed. "Well, there was that dress you wore last night...

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Sexy dress," a voice said. I looked around and saw Trip. "Thanks," I said blushing. You don't look so bad yourself," I told him. It was true. He looked so dapper in his tux. Sigh._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

I blushed. He had told me last night that he thought I looked very sexy in my dress. "Also, when you were dancing, and when you walked through the door. I could go on forever listing the reasons," Trip said walking towards me.

I blushed again. He always knew how to say the right things, except when he said I snored. Humph.

"And," he said, getting even closer "You really smell good," and that was the last thing I heard out of his mouth when he leaned over and kissed me, on the lips. I felt myself responding, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were soft and warm, and I felt myself go into bliss.

* * *

**Trip's POV**

We were both really into this. Mia was really responsive and she even wrapped her arms around my neck. _Score on for me, _I thought going in for another kiss. But this time Mia pulled away and put both of her hands on my chest. Her face was flushed, and her breaths were short and staggered.

"You're a really good kisser," she said blushing.

I smirked. "I know, and you're a good kissing partner,"

Mia's face turned even more red. "Well... I..respond..to...things..." she slowly stammered.

"You're so cute," I told her patting her on the head. She immediately got angry.

"Who are you calling a little kid?' she yelled at me, out moment before forgotten.

"Woah, sweetheart, calm down," I told her. This made her even madder, which was what I was going for.

"You have no right to call me sweetheart!"

"Alright, sugarplum,"

"I'm not a candied fruit!"

"Okay then honeybee,"

"Don't compare me to a insect!"

"Sure thing darling,"

"I'm not your darling,"

"Fine with me, smookums,"

Mia stopped and glared at me. I smirked and kissed her again. This time she pushed away, and glared at me before walking away. Women. Wait, who was she going with on the trip?

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of Trip? Review and tell me!**

**~Vvolley**


End file.
